


The Importance of Coke Bottles

by queenoftrivia



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark isn't ready. Wade gives him a pep talk... and a Coke bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Coke Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, this is old. Whatever.

Mark was nervous beyond belief.

Today was the last day of the con, and he hadn't asked that question. It should've been super simple. The question was literally four words. Four words! Why were they so hard to ask?

Then again, they were some of the most important words someone could possibly say. Mark was going to ask his boyfriend to stay with him for the rest of his life. That was a long time. Not that Mark didn't think Jack was worthy; they'd been together for a few years, and those years were the most fun, exciting, and clear years of Mark's life. Jack's entrance into his life felt like he'd been unknowingly blind all of his life, and had just put on his glasses. He was perfect. They were perfect.

So why was asking a four-word question so fucking difficult?

Mark told himself it was because it wasn't the right time, but if he didn't do it soon, then his golden opportunity would be lost forever (or until the next con, which was months away). He'd already missed the chance to do it for the panel. He needed to ask, and he needed to now.

He brushed his finger over the shape of the box in his back pocket, took a deep breath, and was about to suck it up and walk to where Jack was when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw his best friend holding a bottle of Coke.

"Hey, I noticed you haven't popped the question," Wade said, and Mark nodded.

"Not the right time," he explained, his hand reaching up to scratch at his neck. He realized he was shaking and took another deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He felt a hand grip his arm, and he looked up at Wade again.

"You got this." Wade smiled, and the gesture gave confidence to Mark. He grinned back and Wade gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He was about to turn away when Wade stopped him.

"Thought this would help," he added, handing him the Coke. Mark raised an eyebrow.

"What is this, a commercial?" He turned the bottle over and saw the name on the side. A rush of realization washed over him, and a lightbulb popped up.

He glanced up just in time to see Wade flash a wink at him, and he smirked.

A new spring in his step, Mark walked back to his booth and stood up on his chair.

"Hey everyone!" He began flailing his arms wildly, grabbing the attention of the people around him. His heart started pounding, and he could feel it in his ears as he continued.

"I have a thing to give to the wonderful Jacksepticeye." People aww'd, and he got down from his chair and presented the Coke to the Irishman next to him. He took it and turned the label around to show the name when he stopped.

"Mark, not sure if you're aware, but my name isn't 'Fiancé'," Jack said, completely oblivious. A few people around them gasped, taking out their phones.

"Oh, my mistake. I'll fix it, just give me a second..." Mark dug in his pocket for the box, and when his fingertips touched the velvet, his heart skipped a beat.

This was it.

He pulled the box out, and as he knelt down, Jack (and everyone else around them) finally caught on. Many people already had their phones out and were taking pictures, but now, everyone had something out. Even official con photographers were making their way to the scene. Mark didn't care. He was looking at Jack, who had stars in his eyes, and a curious and hopeful expression graced his face. Mark's stomach flip-flopped, and he looked down for a moment, calming himself. He looked back up and their eyes met once again, and a surge of affection propelled him to begin.

"Jack, I am a huge doof, and a dingus, cause I didn't prepare a speech. But you... you are the light of my life. You're an inspiration to me every single day. Your accent is cute. You're sexy as hell. I don't care what you say about your teeth, your smile would brighten anyone's day. I couldn't ask anyone better to be my husband. So," Mark opened the green velvet box to reveal a single silver band inside, "will you marry me?"

Mark watched as Jack placed the bottle on the ground next to him and realized that it was near silence around them. 

A plethora of emotions played out on Jack's face as Mark looked on, his heart in his throat.

A voice rose up from the crowd.

"Just DO IT!" it yelled, and others began joining in with him, stealing lines from Shia LaBeouf like there was no tomorrow. Jack cast an amused glance in the general direction of the original voice, a huge smile on his face.

He turned to Mark once again, his eyes holding entire galaxies. For once, he was quiet, and he nodded his head ever so slightly as he offered his right hand to his lover. Mark took the ring out of the box and delicately slid it onto Jack's finger, and cheers erupted among the people around them.

Mark stood up, and the two locked eyes. Mark was still holding onto Jack's hand.

"I'd kiss you," Mark mused, "but your eyes are too beautiful."

"Dork," Jack retorted, pulling Mark in before he could protest. The people around them were cheering like crazy, but they didn't care.

Mark murmured sweet nothings against Jack's lips, and in that moment, they were one.


End file.
